The present invention relates to artificial lift systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to chamber lift systems which are used so as to deliver oil, water and gas from a wellbore to a surface above the wellbore. More particularly, the present invention relates to gas-displaced chamber lift systems.
At the present time, it is common to permit oil and gas wells to flow under their own natural pressure as long as they will do so and then to apply a mechanical reciprocating pump to complete the removal of the liquids. This method, although in general use, is cumbersome and unsatisfactory. Because suction will only raise oil for a distance of some thirty-five feet, it is necessary to have the pump near the bottom of the well so that it can exert pressure instead of suction on the liquids coming out of the well. This involves the use of pump rods of lengths of 5,000 feet or greater. In many instances when the pump plunger or the valves become worn, it is necessary to remove the pump from that depth to replace the worn parts. Furthermore, the collars on the pump rod wear rapidly and all the pump parts do likewise because of the small particles of grit that remain in the liquid and the whole device is mechanically inefficient because of the relatively long pump rods that must be reciprocated to perform the pumping operation.
When the natural flow of liquid from a well has ceased or becomes too slow for economical production, artificial production methods are employed. In many cases, it is advantageous, at least during the first part of the artificial production period, to employ gas lift. Numerous types of equipment for producing liquid by gas lift are available, but they all rely upon the same general principles of operation. In the usual case, dry gas consisting essentially of methane and ethane is forced down the annulus between the tubing and the casing and into the liquid in the tubing. As the liquid in the tubing becomes mixed with gas, the density of the liquid decreases, and eventually the weight of the column of the gasified liquid in the tubing becomes less than the pressure exerted on the body of liquid in the well, and the flow of liquid occurs at the surface. While, in some cases, the dry gas may be introduced through the tubing so as to cause production through the annulus, this is not preferred unless special conditions are present.
One known gas lift technique injects gas into the casing, which has been sealed or packed off at the bottom of the hole relative to the production tubing. A gas lift valve is placed in the production tubing at the production level, and the gas lift valve permits the gas to be injected into or bubbled very slowly into the liquid being produced from the well. This gas then makes the liquid in the production tube somewhat lighter and, hence, the natural formation pressure will be sufficient to push the liquid up and out of the well. This means that the well can be produced at a greater rate. This gas lift technique is known as continuous gas lift.
A further adaptation of this gas lift technique is known as intermittent gas lift. In this technique, rather than letting the gas enter the production tube slowly, the gas is injected into the production tubing very quickly, in short bursts, thereby forming a large slug of liquid in the production tubing above the injected gas bubble. The gas bubble then drives the slug of liquid in the production tubing upwardly. The technique is repeated successively, thereby producing successive slugs of liquid at the wellhead.
Another type of gas lift tool involves a procedure where a string of production tubing extending from the surface to the zone of interest is provided with a number of gas lift valves positioned at spaced intervals along the length of the tubing. Gas is injected from the annulus between the tubing and the well pipe through the gas lift valves and into the tubing for the purpose of forcing liquid upwardly to the surface and ultimately into a flowline that is connected with the production tubing. Gas lift systems for liquid production are quite expensive due to the cumulative expense of the number of gas lift valves that are ordinarily necessary for each well. Moreover, each of the gas lift valves must be preset for operation at differing pressures because of the vertical spacing thereof within the tubing string and because the valves must function in an interrelated manner to achieve lifting of liquid within the tubing string.
In the past, various patents have issued relating to such gas lift systems. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,671,813, issued on Sep. 30, 1997 to P. C. Lima describes a method and apparatus for the intermittent production of oil. In this method, two production strings extend downwardly from a wellhead of an oil well to a point adjacent a producing region. The lower ends of the two production strings are connected by a coupling which allows a mechanical interface launched adjacent the wellhead of one of the production strings to descend along the production string through the coupling and upwardly through the other production string to displace oil from the production strings to a surge tank. High pressure gas is utilized to move the mechanical interface through the production strings and suitable valves are provided for controlling the flow of gas and oil through the production strings.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,562,161, issued on Oct. 8,1996 to Hisaw et al. describes a method of accelerating production from a well. This method includes the steps of installing a venturi device within the well. A gas is injected within the annulus and introduced into the well. The venturi device creates a zone of low pressure within the well as well as accelerating the velocity of the production fluid so that the inflow from the reservoir is increased.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,407,010, issued on Apr. 18, 1995 to M. D. Herschberger teaches an artificial lift system and method for lifting fluids from an underground formation. This artificial lift system includes a production tubing through which the fluid is carried from the formation to the surface and a pressure reducer, such as a venturi, connected to the production tubing to artificially raise the level of the fluid in the production tubing above the static level associated with the head pressure of the fluid in the formation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,217,067, issued on Jun. 8, 1993 to Landry et al. describes an apparatus for increasing flow in an oil well which includes an injection valve so as to enable gas to be injected and to cause the oil or other liquid within the well to be lifted to the surface. The valve has a valve body having an inlet at one end and an outlet at the other end which are adapted to be fitted into conventional production oil tubing. A gas injection port opens into the outlet of the valve body and there is at least one gas inlet opening in a side of the valve body. This gas inlet opening is connected to the gas injection port. This enables compressed gas to be sent down the well between the casing and the tubing and injected through the gas injection port and into the flow of oil.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,211,242, issued on May 18, 1993 to Coleman et al. describes a chamber in a well which is connected to two externally separate tubing strings to unload liquid which is applying backpressure against a formation so that the production of fluid from the formation is obstructed. Volumes of the liquid are intermittently collected in the chamber and lifted out of the well through one of the tubing strings in response to high pressure gas injected solely into the chamber through the other tubing string.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,708,595, issued on Nov. 24, 1987 to Maloney et al. describes an intermittent gas-lift apparatus and process of lifting liquids. This apparatus includes a chamber on the downhole end of a production tubing in communication with a sidestring tube. The sidestring tube is in communication with the high pressure gas stored within the casing and above and below a packer. A valve in the sidestring tube permits the entrance of a lifting gas into the chamber to lift the liquids flowing therein to the surface. A surface bleed-down system minimizes the pressure in the production tubing. This increases the pressure differential between the formation and the interior of the casing and lifting chamber during the operation of the apparatus.
German Patent No. 23 64 737, published on Jul. 10, 1975, teaches a compressed air lift pump for deep wells in which the pump has a number of stages one above the other. Liquid is raised by air from the reservoir of one stage to the reservoir of the next. Each stage has two air supply pipes which contain three-way valves operated by an electronic timer to admit and release air alternately.
Soviet Patent No. 1204-700-A teaches an intermittent gas lift system for a pump well which includes a tubing, a packer, a substitution chamber and intake valve, lift starter valves and working valves with a seal and a seat over a space connected to the chamber. The rising level of fluid in the chamber raises the float so as to close off ports and thus raise pressure above the diaphragm so as to clear the valve and transfer gas to the chamber. This gas forces the fluid into the tubing and uses a pressure gradient to hold the ports closed. Gas eventually enters the tubing after all fluid has been expelled, thus opening the two ports by lowering the float back down. Gas is removed entirely from the chamber by the incoming fluid.
Soviet Patent No. 570697 teaches an oil production facility including a displacement chamber, two strings of compressor pipes of which one is coupled to the surface drive. The gas from the chamber is recuperated and expanded. When one vessel is empty, fluid is drawn into the displacement chamber. The second vessel pumps oil over into the empty vessel so as to raise its pressure to the point required to drive the hole fluid over into the lifting string to the surface. Once the fluid in the chamber reaches the bottom of the lift string, the motor reverses so as to turn an electric shaft and compress the gas in the first vessel to repeat the process in a second hole.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,617,152, issued on Nov. 2, 1971 to Leslie L. Cummings, discloses a method and apparatus for the artificial lifting of well fluids. In particular, this device utilizes an automatic well pump which utilizes compressed power gas to displace well production fluids from the well bore to the earth surface. Power gas is exhausted from the pump so as to be collected in a chamber at a desired predetermined superatmospheric pressure to reduce the energy required to compress the air. This device utilizes gas assist lifting so as to move the liquid, in stages, to the surface. Also, the device uses the compressed gas, as opposed to the vented gas, for the gas assist.
A publication of Otis Engineering Corporation, dated 1982, and entitled xe2x80x9cOtis Single and Dual-Acting Gas Pumpsxe2x80x9d describes a gas assist system in which the pump displaces a barrel of oil with a barrel of gas volume at a lift depth pressure. When the gas pressures are too low to lift wells by positive displacement, the gas pump can be aligned with gas lift to lift deeper with lower pressures. The gas lift supply comes from the compressor at various stages along the liquid string.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,806,598, issued on Sep. 15, 1998, to M. Amani describes an apparatus for removing fluids from underground wells. This device includes a supply valve having an open supply position to supply gas to the chamber and a closed supply position. The device further includes a vent valve having an open vent position to vent gas from the chamber and a closed vent position. An actuator communicates with a source of pressurized fluid at the surface for actuating the supply and vent valves. The actuator moves the supply valve to the open position and the vent valve to the closed position, and alternately moves the vent valve to the open position and the supply valve to the closed supply position.
A major problem with the aforedescribed artificial lift systems is that they do not work effectively in deep well and sour gas environments. In particular, at depths of greater than 10,000 feet, the temperature range encountered can be approximately 300 degrees Fahrenheit. As such, any mechanical pumping apparatus will not work effectively at such temperatures. At such great depths, the rod pump devices and submersible pump apparatus do not effectively deliver oil and gas to the surface. For example, at such great depths, the pump rod will have an extreme length which cannot be easily reciprocated back and forth. Furthermore, the cost associated with such a lengthy pump rod would not allow for efficient production. The high temperature and pressures encountered at such depth cause submersible pumps and hydraulic pumps to fail quickly.
In those systems in which the intermittent production of xe2x80x9cslugsxe2x80x9d of oil is utilized, such systems are ineffective at such depths. In each case in which a xe2x80x9cslugxe2x80x9d of oil is produced, the gas must be relied upon so as to deliver such a slug to the surface. At great depths, this can take a great deal of time so as to produce an economical amount of oil. Furthermore, the pressure and energy required so as to push such a slug to the surface may exceed the value of the actual production.
Production at such a depth is further complicated by situations in which a corrosive sour gas is encountered. This is particularly true in those cases in which oil and gas must be removed from Smackover wells.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/201,017, filed on Nov. 30, 1998, to the present applicant, describes the original form of the gas displaced chamber lift system. After experimentation, study and analysis, it was found that it was important to have a gas displaced chamber lift system that operated in a relatively continuous mode. In the single chamber gas displaced chamber lift system, liquid would accumulate in the single chamber. After sufficient liquid had accumulated in the chamber, then the valve would open so as to cause the pressurized gas to pass through the power gas string with sufficient pressure so as to evacuate the chamber of the liquid and to pass the liquid from the outlet of the chamber into the liquid string. After the liquid would pass to the liquid string, the pressurized gas from the power gas string would be blocked and the remaining gas within the chamber would be vented to the surface. It was found that during the process of evacuating the chamber and during the process of venting the gas, there was a period of time in which production ceased. It was found to be desirable to allow production (i.e. the accumulation of liquid in the chamber) to continue during the evacuation and venting process. As such, a double chamber approach was devised and disclosed in this prior application. Parent patent application Ser. No. 09/201,017 described a double chamber approach in which one of the chambers was stacked on top of the other chamber or in which one chamber was located interior of and in concentric relationship with the other chamber. After experimentation and analysis, it was found that such an arrangement was difficult to configure within the well bore. Additionally, the stacked arrangements could occasionally produce varying quantities of liquid within the respective chambers due to the head pressure within the well.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/339,482, filed on Jun. 24, 1999, to the present Applicant describes a modified form of the gas displaced chamber lift system. After experiment and analysis, it was found that the efficiency of the subject matter of this patent application could be improved by utilizing the vented gases for the purposes of reducing the weight of the liquid in the liquid string. Since the gas displaced chamber lift system would vent the gases from the chamber, it was felt that the vented gases could be put to better use by simply reinfecting such gases into the liquid string. However, because of the pressures within the liquid string, the gas could not be injected, efficiently, into the liquid string when the pressures within the liquid string are too great. Furthermore, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/339,482 describes a valving system placed exterior to the liquid string. As such, in order to accommodate both the shifting valve and the liquid string, the shifting valve required a minimal amount of space. Upon further experimentation and analysis, it was found that a better design could be achieved for the placement of the shifting valve within the well bore.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an artificial lift system which works effectively at depths of greater than 10,000 feet.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an artificial lift system which can operate in a high temperature environment at the bottom of the well.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an artificial lift system in which production from the liquid string occurs continuously without the need for transporting a xe2x80x9cslugxe2x80x9d of oil to the surface.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an artificial lift system which works effectively in highly corrosive sour gas environments.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an artificial lift system which can lift liquid volumes of approximately 500 barrels per day.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an artificial lift system which can operate in a very xe2x80x9cgassyxe2x80x9d/high API oil gravity environment.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide an artificial lift system which can handle saturated brines of greater than 200,000 parts per million.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a double chamber gas displaced chamber lift system in which at least one chamber is continuously available for the accumulation of liquid therein.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a double chamber gas displaced chamber lift system in which the chambers can be alternately evacuated and vented without interrupting production capacity.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a double chamber gas displaced chamber lift system which is easy to configure and easy to install within the well bore and which is not subject to varying head pressures within the well bore.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide an artificial lift system which can improve efficiency by reinjecting the vented gas into the liquid string.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an artificial lift system which maximizes the space in the well bore available for the installation of the shifting valve.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the attached specification and appended claims.
The present invention is an artificial lift system for use in a well bore that comprises at least one chamber having an inlet and an outlet, a power gas string in valved communication with the chamber, a liquid string in valved communication with the outlet of the chamber, a vent in valved communication with the chamber and in valved communication with the liquid string at a location above the chamber, a compressor connected to the power gas string and adapted to pass a pressurized gas into the power gas string, and a valve connected to the power gas string and to the chamber. The valve is adapted to selectively allow the pressurized gas to enter the chamber so as to cause a liquid in the chamber to pass through the outlet of the chamber and into the liquid string.
In the present invention, the vent has two components. A first venting tube has a check valve connected to the liquid string. The check valve is adapted to pass a portion of the vented gas into the liquid string. Another vent tube extends from the chamber so as to vent a remaining portion of the vented gas into the well bore. The valved communication between the vent and the liquid string is at a location at least 2500 feet above the chamber.
In the present invention, the liquid will extend continuously as an ungassified liquid line along the liquid string from the outlet of the chamber to the area of valved communication between the vent and the liquid string. In the present invention, the compressor is adapted to pass a pressurized gas of greater than 5,000 p.s.i. into the power gas string. In the present invention, the valve is actually positioned in the liquid string. A liquid bypass extends around the valve.
In the preferred embodiment of the present invention, there is a first chamber having an inlet and an outlet, and a second chamber having an inlet and an outlet. The second chamber is arranged in parallel relation to the first chamber. The first chamber is, in particular, arranged in spaced and separate relationship to the second chamber. The first chamber has an approximately equal volume to the second chamber. The first chamber has a top end aligned in a horizontal plane with a top of the second chamber. Also, the first chamber has a bottom end aligned in a horizontal plane with a bottom of the second chamber.
In the present invention, the vent is connected to the liquid string so as to reinject vented gas into the liquid string for the purposes of lightening the weight of the liquid within the liquid string. The vent tube that is connected to the liquid string must have sufficient length so as to allow the pressurized vented gas to actually enter the liquid in the liquid string. After the pressure of the vented gas with the pressure in the liquid line reach equilibrium, then the remainder of the vented pressurized gas will exit the chamber through the second vent tube into the well bore.